User talk:Yanus/Archive
Hello I'd like to add my nation, the Commonwealth of Sainte Genevieve, to the wiki. Let me know. Thanks, Thewriter2120 21:04, 18 June 2006 (UTC) Hello. I am intrigued by the concept of conworlding and would like to be an actively contributing member of the Conworlds Wikicity, but I must admit to being a bit confused. I have a concept for a science-fiction-based conworld called S'gii (approximately rhymes with Hawaii), but I am new to the whole Wikipedia thing and do not know how to post my ideas. Should I simply place an entry on the Conworlds Main Page? -- User:Urash Here i am. :) Powerful mighty knight wants to find the best world for his living. Heh ) -- User:Ruddy :Question - is this open to any conworld, with or without connection to other conworlds? -- Nik (talk) I like to have a place here. Thanks. :) User:gingertom84 Sorry, I forgot to write a message when I started creating worlds here. ;) User:Elioe I'm here and have a question. How do you get the pictures of the people from George land? Palpy I want to add "Adpihi/Reptigan" as my ConWorld to this Wiki. Hello, Yanus, this is eldin raigmore (No capitals because it's a pseudonym). I am working on a ConCulture / ConLang / ConWorld. The Culture and the Lang (provisionally) go by the dual names "Adpihi" and "Reptigan". The World (provisionally) goes by the name Adpihi. I want to develop the Lang on the appropriate Wiki, and develop the World and the Culture here. How do I start a new article? Thanks, eldin raigmore eldin_raigmore@yahoo.com or tomhchappell@yahoo.com Calthin City I've had an idea floating around in the back of my head recently about an alternative past/future for Earth, in which a major environmental catastrophe (known only as "The Dawn") takes place in 2012. The Dawn has enormous impacts on Earth and makes many areas uninhabitable, flooding much of North America and the Pacific. Records of the event are impossible to find, since much of the present Earth technology was destroyed in the disaster. Also, the event triggered neurological deficiencies in all humans, invoking a state of medium-term amnesia. This amnesia proved to be humanity's saviour. During this time, and with the lack of records to the contrary, new alliances were formed when groups of humans found other groups, creating a language as they went, eventually collecting together a population of around 25 million. Representatives of all the groups established that there was a common interest: to unite the humans as one race. As a result, Calthin City was founded in 2067 on what remained of the Eurasian landmass. I would like to be able to write a fictional blog every now and again of one character of my invention in the City, as well as being able to create a convincing guide. Much of the material is pre-existing and just needs Wikifying, so the project wouldn't take long. Any thoughts? My talk page is open for business. Thanks. Phobos 01:12, 28 May 2006 (UTC) A new conworld Hello, Yanus. I would like to open a new conworld. It would be called Alternative Earth and it would actually look exactly the same as our world, but the state borders would be quite different and the peoples, religions, cultures and languages would be similar, although certainly not the same as here. The idea is pretty much similar as that of The Nearly Real World, but no extra landmasses and stuff, and new countries don't necessarily need to exist in our world. Generally, this world is different from ours because some major events in the history haven't happened. For example, America wasn't a colony of the United Kingdom and the American Revolution haven't happened, so USA doesn't exist and Slavonic countries, usually led by Russia, are the most powerful in this world. And many other things are different, too. --'Ђорђе Д. Божовић' (?) 16:54, 17 July 2006 (UTC) Narthena Hi Yanus. I've been makin a world called Narthea for a while. Its a planet with 2 satelites and it has 4 continents, inhabited by 7 races. I already have the history, races, religion, politics and sum stuff about wildlife and technology. I hope its ok. User:Pav Hello Hi, I just have a quick question to the creator of the story Ur. In what program did you/he make those maps? Please send an answer about this matter trisopterus@gmail.com User:R3fU933 Greetings and Salutations I would be interested in helping you out with your Constructed worlds:Revolution project. please feel free to contact me via email "gods_fo@hotmail.com" signed, ARTISIAN WORLD BUILDING ENGINEER 21:14, 11 August 2008 (UTC)